


Graduation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo/Poe Dameron fluff, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Senator Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After his graduation, Poe spends time with his lover.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope you like it, MidgardianNerd!

Poe hadn't expected him to come.

If anything else, he expected him to not be there. And Poe would have understood why. Senatorial duties could get in the way. And yet even as he sat up on stage, he knew that his Senator was here, wearing New Alderaan clothes. The cloak was long, the shirt having long sleeves, and the clothes were dark in color. He looked so effortlessly lovely, but that wasn't what caught Poe's attention.

It was the fact that Ben had worn such a thing just for him. Just for his ceremony. It was the fact that he was here, just tonight, showing his devotion to Poe, showing his love for him. Poe swallowed, suddenly feeling tears prick his eyes, and it wasn't just the fact that he was really graduating from the Academy, really becoming a pilot. It was the fact that Ben was here, showing his devotion to him, the fact that he had come all this way just to see Poe.

Poe smiled at him. In the audience, Ben smiled back, and there was something about that smile that, in Poe's opinion, only made him even more beautiful. 

"And next up, Poe Dameron!" the flight instructor said. Poe stood up, walked towards the instructor to receive his diploma, and the instructor shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Poe," she said. "You'll be a fantastic pilot. Mark my words."

It was during the reception that Poe finally managed to push past the others offering congratulations, hugs, and plenty more, just to see Ben, who was talking with other Senators who had come to the ceremony. It was after a while, where Ben seemed just plain awkward talking with these beings (Ben wasn't exactly a fan of politicians, at least some of the politicians he had to interact with), that he said, "Excuse me" and walked over to Poe.

Poe found himself grinning despite himself. They wandered out of sight into the gardens, where the stars seemed to look down at them, neutral observers, silver against black. A lot like what Ben was wearing at the moment. The fine silver embroidery against the black silk. The moon caught his light skin and dark hair, a strange yet beautiful contrast, caught his face that seemed to become more peaceful now that he was away from the politicians.

"Had a hard time?" Poe said. 

"Relatively." Ben sighed. "The last time I interacted with people so oily, the  _Falcon_ needed maintenance."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

They paused. Ben turned to look at Poe, smiling genuinely, warmly. "Congratulations, Poe. You're going to make a great pilot. I can feel it. The best pilot in the Republic, if possible."

"Careful," Poe said, playfully. "I'll get an ego if you're not careful."

Ben's eyes twinkled. "Really?" 

They both laughed. Then Ben said, "Though I admit I do worry about you."

"Join the club." Poe wouldn't deny he worried about Ben as well. Not just with possible assassination attempts, but also with the fact that others would do anything to tear the man he loved down. Poe couldn't stand that. How anyone could even try and tear down Senator Ben Solo, Poe supposed that he'd never know. "Ben...I worry about you too."

"Don't." Ben smiled as he said it. It was a more tender smile this time. It was one of those smiles that he only saved for Poe. "I'll be all right."

"It doesn't stop me from worrying."

Silence fell. Ben seemed to be studying the gardens, his eyes scanning over a lily. Poe watched him, a faint smile coming across his face. Ben turned to look at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are. And how much I'm going to miss you when I leave."

"We can keep in touch. And I'm not -- ''

"Yes, you are." Poe took Ben's hands. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever known." 

"Poe." Ben's voice was soft even as he spoke.

"You are."

"But we can keep in touch." Ben's eyes were soft even as he spoke. "We can. We're never truly apart, the two of us. No matter what happens." 

"We're not." 

Poe settled into Ben's embrace. There was something about the Senator's arms that felt safe, secure. Engulfed was a good way to put how they embraced Poe -- the Senator was so strong, so muscled, and Poe felt small next to him and all but adored it, that feeling of safety, that feeling of home. Inside, the others were celebrating, talking, drinking, occasionally getting into fights, but Poe knew that nothing trumped the feeling of being with Ben, in his arms, safe and sound.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There is enough light for those who want to believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346562) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
